


Auralphonic 037: Lady Centric Podfic

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [37]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Femslash, Lady Centric, Meta, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: Join analise010, exmanhater, and paraka as they discuss lady centric podfic.To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out ourpinboard.





	Auralphonic 037: Lady Centric Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_037_Lady_Centric_Podfic.mp3)  
**Length:** 01:00:14  
**Hosts:** analise010, exmanhater, and paraka

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are on our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep037/).




**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
